The Decisions of Bark and Bite
by Fanatical Dreams
Summary: Akatsuki had a wide network. It was a fact that Uchiha Itachi would point out to Jiraiya very clearly every time they met, and one that the toad-sannin would never be completely aware of. They had contacts everywhere – even amongst the most trusted members of the Hokage's board. Or, more specifically, one contact. But she was the best they could have. She was Haruno Sakura.


AN: New story! Yay! This one is quite long (apologies) but I hope you enjoy! It explores deeper into the dark things explored in Oblivion, though it's not connected. I suppose it could be though, but in my opinion pre-Akatsuki Sakura in Oblivion was still loyal to Konoha. Basically a 'what if' story, with what if Madara had stumbled across Sakura when she was young and sunk his claws in.

Anyways, don't own Naruto and enjoy!

* * *

Akatsuki had a wide network. It was a fact that Uchiha Itachi would point out to Jiraiya very clearly every time they met, and one that the toad-sannin would never be completely aware of.

It spun through the corners of every country, with informants from the aristocracy of the daimyo's court to the lands of crime, drugs and prostitution. They had contacts everywhere – even amongst the most trusted members of the Hokage's board.

Well, only one to be exact. But she was the best they could have.

Not Shizune, of course, for she possessed neither the conviction nor the will to do so, and her bond with the Hokage went long past those of simple friendships made – this was a sisterhood built on iron foundations. On the other hand, it was her _other _apprentice – the one that no one ever suspected.

Haruno Sakura.

Of course, if you mentioned this fact to any of the Konoha ninja, or even civilian, they would rebuke you immediately – for Sakura, they would say, would never betray her country – she loves it too much and she ain't got the heart. Perhaps this would be true, if she had not been approached by the friendly man in the orange mask at the tender age of six – the man who had immediately seen her potential to grow into a fine kunoichi and medic. Perhaps if he had never seen her by coincidence, she would still be loyal to her Hokage and loyal to Konoha. Maybe if she were approached two or three years later she would stay loyal. But alas, as it was, her betrayal came to be.

It all started back in the day. Sakura was six, and so were Sasuke and the kyuubi jinchuuriki. On the other hand, Itachi was eleven and it was thus two years before the massacre. Uchiha Madara had ways of knowing things, and with such ways he came to know of the rebellion stirring in the Uchiha and their peace-loving heir. And so, he had come to pay a visit to his nice little hometown.

The journey was mainly for the benefit of the Uchiha – he was checking to see how far the seeds of rebellion had been sewn, and whether little Hokage-loving Itachi was supporting it. Apart from that, he had two little side missions. The first was to check on the kyuubi in its new form, and the second was to scour the Konoha population for anyone who could potentially be a recruit or a threat.

It was on his way back in fact, and completely by accident, that he stumbled across the little pink-haired girl.

He was following a person of interest – a Hyuuga who showed great potential. She looked twelve and was part of a genin squad headed by Shiranui Genma, though Madara had no qualms that she was chuunin level already, maybe jounin – after Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, the Council had decided it best for no one to graduate the academy early. She was part of a team with both an Uchiha and an Inuzuka – a remarkable one as well considering their sensei – and all four had separated after training. She walked with the grace of a kunoichi and the silent stealth of a killer. Both points in her favour. This was definitely a potential spy. The Hyuuga eventually banded together with other girls of her age – an Akimichi it looked like, and an Uchiha.

They immediately set out for a little civilian making her way through the park while he followed hidden in the foliage. They seemed to torment her often, for as soon as the pink-haired girl laid her eyes on the genin she stiffened and placed her woven basket on the floor. The three began teasing her, and pushing her, causing the civilian (for it was obvious she was only a civilian) to stumble backwards and land heavily on her knees. Though he didn't quite approve of their choice of victim (for what could you gain when you picked on someone so weak), the attitude was that needed to be an Akatsuki spy.

And that was when he saw it. The child pulled back her arm in a flash and something began whirling behind her fist. And then she punched the Hyuuga – hard, and straight in the stomach.

Now _that _was surprising. The little six-year old civilian had managed to land a hit on a Hyuuga prodigy double her age. And somehow, she had managed some damned good control and laced the punch with chakra – a formidable feat from a civilian. For with no prior ninja background, civilian children had no chakra training, nor chakra building exercises, and yet this child had managed to reach the small pocket of chakra available to civilians and perfectly form it into a mighty punch so quick and strong that the Hyuuga could not avoid.

Now _this _was someone who had caught his interest.

* * *

Sakura was very happy.

It had all started with breakfast, where her mother had generously bought some bacon and made Sakura her infamous bacon and eggs. And after bumping into Hyuuga Akana – her resident tormentor – she had finally summoned up her courage to do what she had never done before – she punched her.

That was the good part of her day. And then, it turned wonderfultastic. As she was walking home to bandage her fist, a man dropped down from the treetops. He was Tobi, and he was in a flowery cloak with an orange mask. His age was indiscernible considering his appearance, but as soon as he spoke she knew he was just like her. And as they began talking, he even showed her how to twirl leaves on her finger and walk on water! She managed it on the first try, and he said that she should train to be a ninja and that when she did he would come back with a surprise.

And so, the first seed of '_I want to be a ninja!' _was planted in her head.

* * *

He paid her another visit on her first day at the Ninja Academy.

Uchiha Madara was no doubt very pleased with his find, for this civilian girl had mastered both the leaf twirling exercise and the water walking exercise on the first try – something unheard of since the slug-sannin herself. And now, she would be starting at the Academy to train to become a ninja, and ultimately, his spy.

"Sakura-chan," he said cheerfully, dropping down from the treetops.

The girl paused, halfway through tying a red ribbon in her hair. She was just around the corner from the Academy by herself, for she had taken walking to school by herself as her first 'ninja' mission.

"Tobi-kun?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Tobi hasn't seen you in a long time – Tobi missed you!"

Madara inwardly grimaced, and resisted the natural urge to phase through her as she ran towards him, arms outstretched. She was perhaps the only person who'd touched him in a long time, he pondered as she wrapped her arms around him in greeting. A very long time.

"Tobi-kun I missed you too!"

He patted her head awkwardly, before discreetly pulling away. "Oh Sakura-chan, I've been so busy lately, and no one's been able to help me. Oh forgive me, I got side-tracked – I just got carried away thinking about all these things I needed to do and how it was so heartbreaking and making me so sad – oh I'm rambling again. Gomenasai Sakura-chan!"

As he expected, his words immediately touched her heart. The little girl reached up and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Tobi-kun! I'll help you – I promise! Anything you want to do – I'll do it!"

He smiled behind his mask, and bent down so that he was eye level with Sakura. "Thank you very much Sakura-chan, I'll hold you to your word."

And then, he disappeared.

* * *

She was twelve.

And Sasuke-kun had left her. On a _bench. _In the _cold. _After she had declared her _undying love_, and her will to _give up everything. _For _him. _

"Sakura."

She tensed. It was night – maybe midnight considering how long she'd been out here brooding, and she had been positive she was alone. After all, she was only here because of _Sasuke, _who, despite all that, she couldn't stop loving. It was already a week after he left, and Naruto and Kakashi had already gone home. She assured them she would return a bit later and so here she was, by herself, in a deserted training ground in the middle of the night.

She turned around, and came face to face with Tobi.

But he was different – his voice lower, a more sinister edge, and he radiated- _something. _Something powerful, something dark, something _deadly_.

"Tobi," she acknowledged quietly.

There was no 'chan' or 'kun', but a strange understanding of sorts. She felt so jaded, so betrayed, and she was passed caring about pretences. He knew that, and showed his true person. She knew now that he had tricked her when she was young, but she simply couldn't find any feeling left in her heart to be angry. It had all gone away with Sasuke.

"I hear that Sasuke defected," said Tobi.

She stayed silent.

"And I heard you said that you'd do anything for him."

No reaction, and then a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

"I did," she whispered, "And he left anyway."

Tobi eyed her, nodding in approval. "Say Sakura," he said, "What do you think about some information on Sasuke – his whereabouts, his doings, his progress. Would that be the second best thing? Would you also do _anything _for that?"

She didn't even need to think. "I would."

"Good," said he, "Let's talk."

* * *

"Sakura – what are you doing in the record rooms?"

Shizune.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

Sakura straightens and smiles sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of her head as she laughs. "I was in here yesterday doing errands, and I think I may have dropped my ring here."

"Oh," says Shizune, immediately trusting, "Do you need any help looking for it?"

Sakura stiffens slightly before quickly shaking her head. "No," she says, arms folded over her chest. "No, no, it's alright – I'm nearly done. I think it might not be here after all. Maybe I left it at Ino's place – I'll check there."

"You sure?"

Sakura smiles her best fake smile and nods, the scroll she had taken perfectly hidden under the folds of her cloak. "Yeah, thanks anyway Shizune-nee!"

The older kunoichi smiles and waves goodbye, the steel door swinging to a shut as she leaves.

The moment her chakra signature fades Sakura crumples to the floor and pulls out the scroll she had stolen. _The Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke. Itachi. Danzou. Sarutobi-sama. Tsunade-sama. _

It is not the scroll Akatsuki had ordered her to find, but it is sorted right next to it. Perhaps they had meant for her to find it – after all, they had wanted scroll A15C4, and this scroll was A15C5. Whatever the reason though, Sakura is only twelve, and this is when she realises that Konoha isn't what it appears.

She is in such a befuddled state that her previous rings of _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke _are replaced by _corrupt, corrupt, corrupt. _Before, everything she did was all for him – for Sasuke-kun. It was for him that she carried a recording device into council meetings, for him that she replaced authentic scrolls in the Hokage's office with fakes, for him that she befriended ANBU Root operatives.

But now, her first thoughts are not _Sasuke _but _Konoha _and _what the hell does Konoha do to its shinobi. _And as she stares at the forbidden room of records she wonders – what secrets are in here? What terrible, terrible crimes are written on these pages?

And so, she resolutely puts the offending Uchiha Massacre scroll back and searches the rest of the room.

Most are normal, commonplace missions, but others are not.

_Fraud._

_Murder._

_Torture._

_ANBU Root._

_Uchiha Itachi._

The squad of chuunin who died, never giving in to interrogation, when all along they were meant to die, the information they were given _false. _The civilian town wiped out for being 'in the way' of a B-rank mission. All the underage kunoichi sent on missions of seduction, who all lost themselves to corrupt balding men of the heroine industry. The shinobi killed for protecting the whole civilian population of the fishing village rather than its one daimyo. The ninja ripped from their families to be placed in ANBU Root, with silencing seals forced onto their tongues and their feelings stolen.

Naruto. Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. Itachi. Ordered to massacre his clan. Hyuuga Hizashi. Killed in place of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sakura is only twelve, but she begins to understand that Konoha does not achieve the rank of most powerful hidden village with only honest dealings. Underneath the cheerful exterior, it is dark, and bloodied, and inhumane.

For the first time in her life, she stops letting Sasuke consume all her being and begins to _think. _

And so, when she is ordered by Zetsu to achieve the rank of chuunin in the exams next month so that she may sink further into Konoha politics, she agrees.

___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Konoha _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke _**Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

* * *

"Don't do it Sakura."

It's Kakashi. And she freezes because she doesn't know if he means the jounin exams, the meetings with Akatsuki, her own personal research on T&I, or her investigation into ANBU Root.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She simply settles in saying, eyes wide and innocent.

"The jounin exams."

She relaxes a fraction and cocks her head in question, in typical 'Innocent Sakura' fashion. "Why not sensei?"

He sighs, and pockets his Icha Icha. "You're thirteen Sakura. It's too young. Don't push yourself. Trust me, I've been through this. You were genin when I first had you, and then you were chuunin, and the year after you're going for the jounin exams. You're too young Sakura, it's unhealthy."

And she knows what he's talking about, because they both know she's going to pass the exams if she takes them. Coupled with Tsunade's guidance as well as the midnight training sessions she has with Tobi, or Zetsu, or on the occasion Kisame, she has improved drastically. And Kakashi's scared she'll lose her innocence, like he did on his first mission as jounin (for she knew about Obito, and Rin, and the Yondaime), and the countless others who became jounin and became intimately acquainted with death. But she lost her innocence, long ago, on the night Sasuke left and she pledged her alliance to the most dangerous criminal organisation in all shinobi nations.

But it was worth it, because she was receiving information about Sasuke, and she left it as anonymous tips on Tsunade's desk. As such, the ANBU squads sent out all came extremely close to catching him, had caught his scent.

And she'd do what Akatsuki said for this information – she knew it, and they knew it. But their relationship was – in no suitable words – _strange_. It began with understanding and then progressed into – something undiscernible. A sort of mutual respect between her and the man called Tobi, a weird friendship with the one called Zetsu, and a friendly rivalry of sorts with the Mist-ninja. On one occasion, she event met with the missing ninja Deidara, since he was in the area at the time for a mission, and Tobi seemed reasonably sure she wasn't going to betray them and thus began letting her in on more identities of the Akatsuki members. She had only met him twice though, and in that time they had developed a sick sort of friendship.

Akatsuki was beginning to become her second home.

But she had to take those exams.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei," she said.

"Aa," he replied.

_____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Konoha _Sasuke Sasuke _Konoha _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_** Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__  
_

* * *

"_It's illogical. It's another repeat of Uchiha Itachi, of Hatake Kakashi. You should not let her participate in these exams Tsunade-sama."_

"_Though Shizune-san has a valid point Hokage-sama, you must consider how much Haruno-san would benefit Konoha in ANBU, or especially ANBU Root."_

"_If Sakura is to be allowed to partake in these exams it certainly will not be for ANBU Root, so you better shut your mouth Danzou."_

"_Aa."_

Sakura is half listening to this conversation and half studying her game of shouji with Shikamaru. They are in the room next to the Council Room, where Shikamaru had been lounging on the couch when before she'd entered. He'd opened one eye and challenged her to a game of shouji.

"_You have kept her innocent long enough Tsunade, it is time we actually use those talents of hers."_

She only turns half her mind to her game, because truthfully however smart people say she is, Shikamaru is smarter, and she doubts anyone is more so than him. He is bound to win the game, but he sought her for a challenge.

She had spiked chakra to her ears – a technique she had learnt from Kisame and was currently eavesdropping on the council meeting – after all, they were talking about whether or not to allow her to partake in the ANBU examinations.

These discussions were only taking place because of the need to slow down the ascension of prodigies, as seen with the law that forbid the early graduation of genin. After that, the need for a team in following examinations meant that prodigies would have to wait for their teammates as well. However, due to Sasuke's defection and Naruto's journey with Jiraiya, Sakura didn't have a team to participate with anyway and thus just joined in with whatever Konoha team that was participating. So now came the dilemma the council was facing – the three elders were _for_, Shizune, Kakashi and Hiashi _against_, and the rest undecided. And thus the final verdict was up to Tsunade.

"She may participate," her shishou finally announces, "Whether or not she passes is up to her."

And so her fate is stamped, because they all know that if she takes the exam she will pass. It is simple knowledge, as though she is not ANBU level now – not nearly – she _will_ be. For she will go and report to Akatsuki and they will train her like she has never been trained before, and by the time the exams arrive in half a year, she will pass with flying colours.

Across from her, Shikamaru has just made a move and is staring at her, a strangely speculative look on his face.

Sakura has tended to avoid him due to his intelligence, and knows that if anyone could figure out her betrayal, it would be him, and so their friendship never progressed to the level it could have.

"Your turn Sakura."

_____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke Sasuke Konoha Konoha _Sasuke _Konoha _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke_** Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

* * *

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

On her hands, in her hair, smeared down her neck, across her cloak. The dripping – pitter patter pitter patter. Thick droplets just running down.

_His eyes were still open._

How old was he – eight? Maybe nine? Back then she was still infatuated with Sasuke, held a friendly rivalry with Ino, had a strong and healthy mother, was a happy child.

What would she have done under torture?

Would she have screamed like him?

Would she have begged like him?

Would she have cried like him?

But she had to do it – she _had _to. If she didn't someone else would have. And they would have been worse. He would have felt the pain of each stab, would have died screaming, would have yelled his voice hoarse with cries for help and insults to Konoha.

_I thought you were good, _he spat out, _when the Konoha-nin helped rebuild our village, gave us food packets, befriended us all. I thought you were good, and I told my m-mum that I wanted to be a ninja just like them. But now, I see you're not. You did _this _to me. How could you? Do I even look human after what you've done to me? Do you relish in my pain? All of you – just standing there. Watching her torture me. HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE? _

Could she keep on doing this for Sasuke?

_____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke Konoha _Sasuke _Konoha _Sasuke Sasuke _Konoha Konoha _Sasuke_** Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

* * *

"I'm going away."

She couldn't take it anymore. Root. Konoha. The Elders. This blood on her hands. The screaming in her mind. All this pain and torture and cruelty and _madness_. She tortured a girl today. She was a few years older than her – twenty, and an engagement ring on her finger.

ANBU was discovering everything the Hokage and the Council Elders kept buried, all the dirty secrets, all the foul play, the cruel treatment of the Root operatives, _first hand_. This Konoha is not _Sakura's _Konoha. She doesn't know what is anymore.

Tsunade eyes the resignation papers on her desk, a frown on her face.

"Will you be back?"

Sakura pauses.

"Of course."

_________~-~-~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_~-_~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke. Konoha.** Akatsuki.**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-~-~-_

* * *

She spends the year with Zetsu and Tobi and Kisame and everyone who doesn't hide behind false masks of kindness.

She spends the year with Akatsuki.

_____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Sasuke Konoha **Akatsuki **_Sasuke _Konoha **Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__  
_

"Stay with us."

"I can't."

"We'll find a way."

"I have to go back."

___~-~-~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Konoha. **Akatsuki. **_Sasuke?____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-~-~-_

* * *

"Name."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Age."

"Fifteen."

"Occupation."

"Ninja."

"Rank."

"A."

"Haruno Sakura you are now officially reinstated into Konoha ANBU Black Ops. Your uniform is awaiting you in the next room. Please sign here."

___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Konoha Konoha **Akatsuki **Konoha _Sasuke?____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

"_SAKURA-CHYAAAAN"_

_Naruto._

She can hear the scream from two streets away, and she immediately knows that it is her teammate – the nine tails jinchuuriki. Even though Naruto's voice is lower, harder, it still has his familiar tone and happiness and optimism and she _knows. _Naruto is still Naruto inside. He has not yet been jaded, corrupted, _hurt _like she has within the grasps of Sasuke and Konoha and Akatsuki.

And she wants to save him. She wants to protect him like Kakashi tried to protect her, to save him from knowing of all that Konoha has done to its shinobi and kunoichi, to keep him optimistic. Konoha needs an unfailing beacon of light like him in the Hokage seat, and _never _someone as jaded as she. She needs to protect him from the world of shadows for as long as possible.

And so when she looks up once more to her ANBU Root Commander she calmly hands him the mission report, takes off her mask, pockets it, seals her cloak, and disappears.

By the time Naruto sees her, she is standing in front of a fruit store, orange in one hand as she inspects it. She is wearing her red top and black shorts and ninja sandals and not a hair is out of place. She waves a gloved hand at Naruto right before he jumps on her.

When he hugs her, he cannot smell the blood staining her hands or the poison vials in her belt.

"Naruto – you're back!"

And he says-

"Sakura! You haven't changed at all!"

_______~-__~-__~-__~-_~-_~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Konoha Konoha Konoha _Sasuke?_ Konoha Konoha **Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__  
_

* * *

Sakura walks out of the Hokage tower, mission briefing in hand. She has on her normal wear, and her ANBU uniform has not seen the light since Naruto's return. As she closes the door behind her, she sees Kakashi leaning against the tree, orange book in hand as he takes refuge against the sun.

She hasn't talked to him in a long time. Not since she became ANBU, and before that it was only the respectful greetings given to a colleague as you pass them coincidentally. She supposes he cannot bear for two of his students now to walk in the path of the shadows.

He looks up and locks eyes with her. His eyes are like hers, she realises, betrayed and torn and jaded and broken and dying. His speak of _Rin _and _Obito _and how he killed both and _Hatake Sakumo _and _Sandaime _and _Yondaime _and _ANBU ANBU ANBU _and hers speak of _Sasuke _and _Naruto _and _Itachi _and _Tobi Kisame Zetsu _and _Danzou _and _Godaime _and _Root Root Root Root._

Then he looks down and she keeps on walking.

She feels sick to the stomach as she makes her way through Konoha. She sees the civilians bustling around, never knowing the lengths she has gone to, all to protect their hides. She sees the newly minted chuunin and the other ninja who have always been mediocre, who will never know the horrors of being an ANBU or an expendable tool. Those who will not be sent on suicide missions for being _weak, _those who will never be sent to do the _dirty work _of Konoha for being _strong_. The ninja who are Konoha's shield, their pretence of happiness, their 'regular' shinobi.

These ninja who will sit about in cafes in friendly meetings, who will meet up for the annual judo tournament or the weekly shopping sale – these ninja are the ones who have never suffered depression, anxiety, paranoia, these are the ninja sent out on rescue missions to charm the people of the other nations. These are the ones who are never sent to kill in cold blood, never the ones who massacre villages at a time. These ninja in the cafés, these are the _innocent _ninja.

But the ninja at the bars are the ones who need to forget. Who have performed deeds that kill them ten times over. These are the ninja of the Hokage. These are the ninja that the café ninja sneer at for 'not keeping up with the work of a ninja', who 'do not have the heart to be a ninja'. These are the ninja in which breeds a fostering hate for their village in a locked chest never to be opened. These are the ninja of her work. These are her colleagues. These are the ninja of Konoha.

And so she enters the bar – the dark dingy establishment next to the rosy café – and sits down next to Kakashi.

___~-~-~-~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Konoha Konoha **Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-~-~-~-_

_Did she condemn herself to this life all for Sasuke?_

_Was he worth it?_

* * *

"_Amazing-"_

"_If anyone could save Kankurou-san-"_

"_It'd be her-"_

"_Such skill-"_

"_Natural chakra-"_

"_That control-"_

"_Amazing-"_

"Well," says Naruto, scratching his head. "People sure are talking a lot about you eh?"

Sakura smiles, the familiar sensation of the tug in the corner of her lips, the stretching of the two lips, the clenching of the teeth, matched with light eyes and round dimples. "Yeah, but you were great as well!"

Naruto laughs sheepishly as they saunter down Konoha streets. "Thanks Sakura-chan! I guess you have changed a little though – you've got baa-chan's temper – and her kick-ass punches!"

She laughs and smacks him on the head. She has slipped into her familiar persona despite her inner turmoil.

"_Fifteen years old-"_

"_Apprentice of Tsunade-"_

"_Killed an-"_

"_Akatsuki-"_

"_Sasori-"_

"_Suna Puppet Brigade-"_

"At least Gaara's safe now, right Sakura-chan? Akatsuki'll be severely weakened with what we did to them!"

Akatsuki.

During her time with Akatsuki, she did not know Sasori that well – she had never stayed in one place for too long. Akatsuki had never completely congregated in more than ten years, and thus her meetings with the members were completely erratic. She spent most of her days with Zetsu, whom she eventually befriended rather thoroughly. Tobi would always laugh at that – and say something about déjà vu. Occasionally, when he was in the mood, he would take her away from Zetsu and show her some new techniques and take her to wherever his travels took him – from the vast deserts of Suna or the tropical waves of. She would come across Kisame sometimes, with Itachi, as well as the other members, even Pein and Konan once. Deidara she saw more, and consequently Sasori as well.

Sasori-danna. That was what Deidara called his partner.

What did Deidara think? She had never known the puppet-master well, and she could count the number of words they spoke to each other collectively on two hands, though she _did _know Deidara much better. Were they mad? Tobi, Zetsu and Kisame haven't visited her since the incident, and she is in a time of uncertainty.

Where is she heading? Her mind is confused, and utterly in scrambles, and with all this Naruto and Root and Akatsuki business she is working completely robotically.

Did Akatsuki want to cut contact? Could she go on in Root much longer? Could she go on in _Konoha _much longer?

_What is this?_

___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_Konoha Konoha Konoha Konoha **Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__Sasuke?____~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

* * *

"Tobi."

She is in her bedroom, blood on her hands and blood on her cloak. Tobi is standing in front of her window, cloak billowing, contrasting greatly against her open window and blood-red curtains.

"No," says Tobi, "Uchiha Madara, or Uchiha Obito. Whatever you prefer."

Sakura grins wryly. It is like a repeat of when she was twelve, when she realised that 'Tobi' was not who he said he was. Except this time, she is sick and tired or pretences and somehow it feels like this is a monumental step in her life. She knows who Tobi is, but she doesn't know who _she _is.

Is she Sasuke's Sakura?

Is she Sakura of Konoha?

Is she ANBU Fox?

"You were gone for a long time."

"Aa," he says, "Yes I was. It took a long time to rebuild our organisation back into what it was before the failed extraction of the One Tails. Especially with the loss of one of our most valuable members."

Sakura nods. She knew this was coming. "Do you still wish for me to continue my services here at Konoha?"

"No."

Sakura winces. "Aa." Discarded. Once more.

She can feel Madara's gaze through his mask and looks up just in time to see him reach into his cloak and pull out a ring. An Akatsuki ring.

"Do you know what this is?"

Sakura swallows harshly, her heart pounding in her chest. She leans forwards and delicately takes the ring. It is purple, with the kanji 'jewel' – or the black king in shouji.

"This," says Madara, "Was Sasori's ring."

She tenses and looks up, meeting him straight in the eye.

"It is tradition in Akatsuki for the killer of one member to assume their ring and subsequently join our organisation."

Sakura begins to tremble, her fist curling over the ring. "Is that an invitation?"

Madara shrugs, stepping backwards. "It is whatever you interpret it to be."

And Sakura looks out her window towards the shining lights of Konoha and the dark forest beyond and that little bench where Sasuke left her six years ago.

"Aa."

She grabs her ANBU mask, her ANBU cloak, her jounin vest, her chuunin vest, and blows a small wisp of fire and they burn and burn and burn-

Madara takes her hand and they disappear.

* * *

___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_**Akatsuki**___~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-__~-_

* * *

AN: C'est fini! Hope you enjoyed, and please review! I love to hear what you think and how I can improve, or even if you liked it :) Still though, it _was _pretty long, so congratulations for getting to the end!


End file.
